The present invention relates to a process for the dehydrogenation of a hydrocarbon or oxygenated hydrocarbon feed.
Dehydrogenation processes, and in particular dehydrogenation of alkanes, are well known and employ a suitable dehydrogenation catalyst. In general, the feedstock is contacted with the catalyst to provide the dehydrogenated product and hydrogen. The hydrogen may then be separated from the product stream to provide the desired product.
EP-A-0543535 discloses a process for the dehydrogenation of a hydrocarbon feed which comprises contacting the feed with a dehydrogenation catalyst, optionally mixed with a catalyst for adsorbing or reacting with the hydrogen. Whilst the process of this European patent application provides good selectivities to the dehydrogenated product, it has been found that a proportion of the product is oxidised.